


［翻譯］你又知我唔知？

by daai6faa4



Category: Lovely Writer the Series
Genre: KaoUp, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daai6faa4/pseuds/daai6faa4
Summary: 當Up坐落去Kao隔離個位嗰陣，Kao嘴角仲帶住笑。架巴士就嚟逼滿人。而家時間係夜晚8點。
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Up Poompat Iam-samang
Kudos: 1





	［翻譯］你又知我唔知？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know I Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914452) by [badengineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badengineer/pseuds/badengineer). 



> Thanks badengineer, the author so much for letting me to translate this story!!Below is the link to the original story in English.  
> 好多謝作者badengineer畀我將呢個故仔譯做廣東話，等我可以同大家分享呢個咁甜咁可愛嘅小故事，原文link喺下面~  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914452
> 
> 希望大家睇得開心，Enjoy!

有時有啲嘢真係視乎你點睇。

Up每日都見到佢--其實都幾難見唔到，多得Up連月嚟離遠偷望佢，Up先可以輕而易舉噉喺人群中搵到佢。通常Up會喺朝早見到佢，因為佢中意喺打鐘上堂之前同啲同學踢陣波；白色T恤鬆泡泡噉掛喺佢修長嘅身體，藍色嘅校服短褲畀大脾撐到實一實。Up喺二樓望住佢，聽唔清佢喺樓下嘅笑聲，但Up隔離嗰個好朋友已經𥄫仔𥄫到神魂顛倒。Up會喺食晏嗰陣喺飯堂再見到佢，佢通常會坐喺攞湯嘅櫃枱附近，嗰度係開闊嘅飯堂最後面嘅地方。佢嗌嘅嘢食日日唔同，但次次都會帶住佢嗰黑色水樽。

但係Up之前從未喺搭返屋企嘅巴士上面見過佢。

Kao冇玩手機，連手機都冇揸喺手，只係喺度睇窗外風景。Up唔小心望佢望得太耐，畀Kao發現咗，然後佢向Up微笑咗一吓。

呢一笑，令Up心神蕩漾。你話佢自作多情又好，但Up沾沾自喜覺得Kao係認得佢。可能係因為佢贏咗個國際作文比賽之後，佢嗰樣就畀人撻咗喺校門前嘅大banner成個月啦，又或者係因為佢嗰班就喺正Kao嗰班隔離。

巴士開車，Up個人就隨之而𢳆吓𢳆吓。佢只可以靠雙腳保持平衡，因為佢對手抱住一大個手抽袋，入面裝滿佢嘅生日禮物。

當Up坐落去Kao隔離個位嗰陣，Kao嘴角仲帶住笑。架巴士就嚟逼滿人。而家時間係夜晚8點。

「Hi。」Up打招呼，但係眼神已經由呢個風靡萬千少男少女嘅夢中情人身上移開。離得咁近嘅Kao真係靚仔到令人大氣都唔敢抖多啖。Up知道足球社逢星期五都會練波練到好夜，Kao身上傳嚟一陣沐浴露香味，係嗰種可以好平就喺7-11買到嘅沐浴露。佢著住一件黑色T恤。Up迫不及待陣間就喺line group度同佢啲好朋友曬命。

譬如，佢哋知唔知Kao左眼下面有粒癦仔呀？就喺正顴骨度咋嘛。佢哋實唔知喇。

Up眼角餘光睄到Kao向佢點一點頭，當係打咗招呼。Up全副心機都喺度留意自己有冇坐直個人、合實對腳，防止自己同Kao有不必要嘅身體接觸。好彩Kao冇擘大對腳坐咋，但佢個膊頭真係好闊(嗚呀)。Kao將嗰書包放喺大脾上面，書包上面仲放咗嗰黑色水樽，書包底下褪上咗嘅藍色校服褲下面係佢白皙嘅大脾。

有時有啲嘢真係視乎你點睇；佢啲好朋友實會大大聲問佢點解會咁好彩可以同到男神一齊坐，但Up而家直情想戙個「請勿靠近」牌係中間！！因為佢食韓燒嗰陣食得太多粒蒜頭喇！！佢唔想令Kao對佢嘅印象係「喺巴士撞到、把口成陣蒜味嘅男仔」！！呢個實係史上最差嘅第一印象，佢仲要係自己嘅暗戀對象！！不過好多人都暗戀佢，搞到自己對佢嘅暗戀就好似冇咩特別。

架巴士突然喺紅燈前急停。一個可愛freshmen送畀佢嘅兔仔公仔由佢嗰袋跌咗出嚟，落到Kao嘅大脾上面。

Up忍唔住叫咗一聲，然後Kao又笑咗吓。

「收穫豐富喎。」Kao對住手抽袋入面嘅嘢點點頭，然後話。佢可能以為Up喺佢上車嗰個商場買完嘢。

Up擘開口想解釋，但係Kao玩住隻兔仔公仔又白又軟嘅耳仔，然後佢一句講笑「隻嘢同你一樣樣喎。」就令Up合埋把口。

Up把口合得太快，「咔」咗一聲，如果唔係佢會忍唔住大叫「到底發生咩事啊！！」佢冇聽錯呀嘛？？除非Kao本身中意觀察陌生人然後咁自然噉調戲人，就好似佢啱啱對自己噉樣？其實，如果唔係Up個樣真係似兔仔，而咁啱佢個花名又真係兔仔嘅話，佢都唔會咁震驚，但因為佢同2B班嘅Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun連朋友都唔算，佢又點知呢啲嘢㗎？？

「啊，」Up傻笑，然後畀自己口水濁親「我今日生日，呢啲係禮物。」

Kao笑得燦爛。佢將隻兔仔公仔畀返Up。

「生日快樂。」Kao好認真噉講，而Up真心希望自己有勇氣叫Kao再講多次，噉佢就可以拎部電話錄低句嘢。

「多、多謝。」Up咬住下唇應佢，然後放鬆身體挨喺巴士張膠凳度。好彩佢最後唔搭的士，揀咗搭巴士咋。佢啱啱同佢啲好朋友喺商場慶祝自己嘅17歲生日，諗住𢲷（音：R）盡每間餐廳嘅生日優惠嘆免費嘢食嘢飲，仲請埋班好朋友食韓燒。佢今年收到好多禮物，可能因為佢減肥超成功、剪咗個新頭、個樣喺banner上面出現咗成個月、笑嗰陣唔再見到牙箍啦，而某程度上亦都關佢性格得人中意事嘅。雖然Up未到Kao嗰種受歡迎級數，但佢收到嘅嘢都唔少㗎：一隻兔仔公仔、兩件好睇嘅T恤、一頂漁夫帽、兩排唔同味嘅朱古力、三罐薯片叔叔，仲有三本科幻小說。

Up記得Kao喺9月生日嗰陣直情唔搭的士返屋企唔得，因為佢啲生日禮物多到裝滿咗兩個超大嘅手抽袋。當中其中一份禮物，就係佢匿名送嘅一個Adidas鞋袋，畀Kao裝波boot。

一包栗米片放咗喺Up大脾上面，Up眨眨眼。

Up抬頭望向Kao，Kao善意嘅眼神入面帶住期待。

「對唔住呀，我成身得呢樣咋。」Kao話。Up留意到佢講嘢嘅語氣真係好溫柔，同埋佢粉紅色嘅嘴唇又幾咁乾。「但我保證真係好好食㗎，生日快樂。」

_我梗係知啦！_

Up喺佢心入面不斷瘋狂尖叫。

_你最中意食呢隻零食，我情人節嗰陣仲買咗一打畀你！_

Up清清喉嚨。

「我—」

_—我要將包嘢收埋喺月餅罐珍藏一世！_

「—好多謝你，你唔使咁客氣喎。」

Kao笑得開懷，似乎因為Up接受佢一時興起送出嘅呢份喺學校飯堂買、價值5蚊泰銖嘅生日禮物，而感到鬆一口氣。

Up一邊心諗「 _我生日真係好快樂呀哈哈哈_ 」，一邊小心翼翼將包栗米片放入手抽袋，然後急住起身，因為好快就到佢落車嗰站喇。

Kao挑起眼眉望佢，Up解釋：「呃，我下個站落車。」 叻仔，呢句冇食螺絲。然後Up膽粗粗問一句：「噉星期一見？」

Kao點一點頭，然後Up又開始傻笑（媽呀條友壞咗呀）。

當Up喺車門前排隊落車嗰陣，佢提自己千祈唔好望車窗上面嘅倒影，噉會顯得自己好奇怪。Up落車之後喺巴士站嘅長凳坐低，當佢扲部手機出嚟打開Line，就聽到Kao好溫柔噉問：「你使唔使call架電單車--對唔住，我唔係有心嚇你。」，Up嚇到大叫出聲。

Up嚇到揞住心口，Kao忍笑忍到鼻窿都噴晒氣。一個同佢哋一齊落車嘅女人望一望佢哋，然後笑住行開。Up好慶幸佢啲好朋友Bruce、Goy、Natty同Dream唔喺現場見到佢出醜。

Kao禮貌地保持沉默。

Up想問吓佢到底點解可以行路冇聲，但佢哋連朋友都唔係（但係仲同人講星期一見），所以佢除咗傻笑之外都唔知點好。佢呢個17歲少年真係徬徨又無助。

「乜原來我哋住附近㗎？哈哈哈！」Up問，呢句仲走埋音。

「我今晚去Earth屋企玩。」Kao答得雲淡風輕，似乎睇唔出Up努力扮無事但愈扮愈老尷。

Earth呢個名有啲熟。

「你嗰班嘅Earth Pirapat？」

「係。」

「佢屋企同我屋企隔兩個路口咋。」

「我知。」

「你知？」

Kao嘅笑容實在太耀眼，搞到Up掛住望，要load一陣先明佢跟住講嘅嘢。

「知，我仲知你送我鞋袋、喺情人節送我栗米片。我啱啱知今日係你生日。我唔知嘅嘢就只有你嘅Line ID。」

**-完-**


End file.
